


Excited On That Day:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Consensual, Daughters, Established Relationship, Family, General, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Moving, Moving In Together, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:03:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9464456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve was excited about Danny, & Grace moving in with him, He made sure that everything is perfect, Cause he would make them happy, Will Grace & Danny like the changes that he made?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!!*





	

*Summary: Steve was excited about Danny, & Grace moving in with him, He made sure that everything is perfect, Cause he would make them happy, Will Grace & Danny like the changes that he made?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was making sure that all the changes he made to the house looks great, cause the love of his life, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, & his daughter, Grace Williams, are moving in, & was really happy about it. He finished, & relaxed for a bit, til they came with the last of their stuff, The Five-O Commander hopes that this was the last time, that the loudmouth detective had to move them.

 

Meanwhile, Danny & Grace were on their way to Steve's, He was smiling, & looking forward to his future, & new life with his love, They both agreed that it was the best move, that they made in their lives. The Blond looked at his beautiful little girl, & asked her this. He was worried about how she would react about this new step, & their relationship. He just wants his little girl to be happy, no matter what happens.

 

"Gracie, Are you okay about this ?, About me & Uncle Steve, Us being together ?", she nodded vigorously, & said with a smile, "I love you & Uncle Steve, The Two of you make each other hapoy, so you guys aren't lonely, It's nice", Danny smiled, & said agreeing, "Yeah, It's nice, Monkey", & they continued their drive & journey in silence. Danny can't wait to be with Steve, as soon as he gets there.

 

Steve finished up everything that was needed to be done, when the familiar purr of the camaro pulled up in the driveway, & he smiled, cause Danny was actually here with Grace, & they are gonna officially become family forever, & there is no turning back from it, Neither wanted to anyway. "Hello, Steve ?", The familiar voice & accent rang through the air, & the former seal smiled bigger, when they came through the door.

 

"Hey, Guys, Nice to see you, & welcome home", Steve said, as he hugged them, "It's so good to see you, Uncle Steve", The Younger Williams said, as she hugged him tightly. "Grace, Why don't you go & get your room organized, okay ?", "Sure, Uncle Steve", & she went upstairs to do just that. Once, She was out of hearing range, "I am so fucking happy right now", as the seal kissed him hotly, Danny kissed back with equal force, "Me too", he smiled. They went upstairs hand in hand, ready to start their new future together.

 

The End.


End file.
